Looney Tunes-De la Plume d'un Canard
by zigaudrey
Summary: Sur les lignes du récit, Daffy Duck se trouve dans une situation où les évènements changent selon l'écriture de l'auteur,décors, absence de mots, changement de dialogue, écriture en fable et des idées fous. Une fan-Fiction qui est inspirée de "Duck Amuck",mis dans le contexte littéraire.


****De La Plume d'un Canard****

Le jour était paisible,ensoleillé par le lever du soleil. Dans un lac bleu reflété de tâche lumineux vivait un canard. Son nom était Daffy Duck, un habitant vêtu de plumes noires.

-Je sens que ça va être une super journée !

Il posa ses palmes sur le sol et s'éloigna de son habitat. Il marcha, il marcha, il marcha, il marcha, il marcha...

-Heu qu'est-ce que ? Où est le décor ? Il doit avoir un décor ! Surgit Daffy. Cher auteur, ce que tu écris est une histoire et dans une histoire, il doit avoir un décor, donc, je veux que tu en ajoutes un !

Bien plus loin, une prairie entouré de barreau en bois et un moulin se trouvait derrière le paysage. Daffy continua sa marche, il admirait le côté nature de son entourage.

-Ha, une ferme, ce qu'il faut est une scène d'action !

Daffy sortit de la scène et entra avec un costume de super héro.

-Hey!Ce n'est pas le costume que je veux prendre ! Il faut le costume du fermier !

Sa tenue se changea en celui du fermier.

-Ha, voilà.

Daffy le fermier avança tout en sifflant des notes. Il regardait le paysage à son alentour.

-J'ai l'impression que ça manque de vie, ça manque de péripétie. Tu es sûr que quelque chose doit se passer... HA !

Coupé par le manque de marche, Daffy le fermier tomba dans le trou tout en agitant ses bras comme un oiseau et chuta sur le sol tête la première. Daffy, dans sa tenue du premier paragraphe, se leva sous sa pluie de plume.

-Écrivain, si tu veux faire une histoire, soit sûr que tu as quelque chose à planifier !

Une chute d'eau arrosa soudainement Daffy.

-Vraiment, un saut d'eau ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux planifier ?

Puis, il secoua horizontalement pour sécher son corps plumé.

-Bon,si tu n'as pas d'idée d'histoire, mets un autre décors et je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec. C'est toi qui est le responsable de ce récit. Laisse libre à ton imagination.

* * *

Des bâtiments lignés sur les trottoirs et d'une route sous le soleil du ciel sans nuage apparaisse au champ de vision de Daffy.

-Ha,la ville urbaine mais ceci manque de couleur. Ajoute des mots de couleur dans ta description !

Des bâtiments couleur d'eau de mer avec un trottoir tissé de motif écossais et d'une route métallique qui sont ensoleillés par le soleil vert du ciel orangé. En bas des immeubles se trouvait un canard rose.

-Tu sais que on ne m'a pas colorié de cette couleur.

Daffy continua sa promenade malgré son apparence désagréable. Il sentit une sensation différente.

-Je me sens différent...mais quel type de sensation ? Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier . Je me demande ce que c'est, je hum...

Son visage se tourna vers une vitre d'un magasin. Il remarqua à sa réflexion, sa tête fleurie de pétales rose, son corps en ressort jaune, des tentacules aux bras et ses pieds divisés en trois, tous verts avec des roues.

-HAAA ! Change moi d'apparence maintenant!

Tous le paysage perdit sa couleur.

-Et maintenant, où suis-je ?

Dans une grande salle d'orchestre, remplis de siège occupé par des spectateurs de haute classe. Sur scène entra Daffy le musicien qui alla devant le piano. Nettoyant ses mains de sa propre salive, il posa ensuite son doigt sur la touche de la première note du livre pour quelque secondes. Le musicien demanda des mots de sons depuis son bec mouvant.

Daffy le musicien appuya une seconde fois sur la touche et le piano cria d'une voix de cantatrice, ceci faisait hérisser les plumes du pianiste. Il enfonça ensuite celle qui était au bout et son compagnon à touches chanta une voix d'un orgue. Il testa les autres touches et tous faisaient un son chat, de chien, de diapason, de klaxon, d'oiseau, de guitare électrique et des bous, dont ce dernier venait du publique.

-Tut tut ! Exprimait le canard d'orchestre.

Une canne prit le cou de Daffy et le fit sortir de la scène tout en produisant un son d'âne. A son arrivé, Daffy est au milieu d'un paysage dégradé de jaune et de orange teinté du papier d'un livre.

-Monsieur ou madame, il faut que tu organises le scripte. Dans une histoire il faut qu'il y est un début et une fin. Moi en tant que personnage principal de cette péripétie, je veux que cette histoire se déroule bien!

* * *

Une voile noire pailletée recouvre la fenêtre du quartier général spatiale. Daffy Duck, dans son costume vert, regarde attentivement ses messages et l'écran.

-C'est Duck Dodgers, héro du 24éme siècle et demie. Un de mes meilleurs rôle de la carrière.

La plaque de pixel s'allume vif et montre le sol tellurique d'une planète armé d'arbres portant leur croix.

-Ha... Voilà la planète X, une planète inconnue au quelle elle a sa place dans l'alphabet et qui ensuite,aura sa place dans ma conquête.

Un martien entre à l'écran et plante son drapeau marquant son territoire.

-Ha ! Marvin le Martien ! Je ne vais pas le laisser prendre cette planète ! DUCK DODGERS A LA RESCOUSSE !

Le canard de l'espace fonce vers le téléporteur. Une fois entré, une lumière décompose Duck Dodgers et ses particules réapparaissent sur le sol de la destination en peu de secondes. Il sort son arme de désintégration et vise sur le martien.

-Marvin,ton heure a sonné. Prend une pose !

Les deux êtres sont confus.

-Hey ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Marvin n'est pas amusé par la stupidité du volaille. Daffy toussa pour éclaircir sa voix et recommence son dicton.

-Marvin, ton heure a sonné. Gel toi en glaçon !... Qu'est ce que...Qui modifie mes paroles ! Hey ! Écrivain, ne change pas mes dialogues ! Ceci ne fait pas parti de mon contrat !

Le martien sortit à son tour son pistolet désintégrateur et vise sur le canard pour le réduire en miette. Ses restes s'envolent dans l'espace puis se font avaler par un trou noir. Daffy reprend conscience, en chair et en plume.

-Tu ne peux pas terminer cette histoire comme ça. Si tu n'as pas d'idée d'histoire, je vais en chercher. Une qui possède des éléments de La Fontaine comme notre série a été peut-être basés sur ses œuvres . Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça. Propose t-il avec son doigt qui se demande lui aussi.

* * *

Sur le chemin de gravier

Dont sa longueur n'utilisait point de levier

Daffy avait désespérément besoin d'or

Parce que son désir était fort

Il rencontre ensuite un puits d'eau

Son trou ne peut pas insérer un veau

De ces mots très non-habitués

Que Daffy pense que ces termes sont laids

Il prit une tige de la moquette herbue

Dont le canard n'avait pas eu un sou voulu

Pinçant sur la pelouse végétale

Tirant depuis sa force fatale

Qui se jeta dans le tunnel sombre

Daffy tombait et disparaît dans l'ombre

De la gueule sans fonds du puits

Qui n'a reçu aucune pluie

D'une grosse escalade de roche

Un seau qui couvre sa tête moche

Daffy n'arrive pas à comprendre

Les détails descriptifs qu'il doit prendre

Tandis que le pas se posa sur le parquet

Un enclume de travail se livre au paquet

L'aplatissant comme une crêpe noir

Le canard gagnait une couronne de foire

Se levant d'une fatigue gorgée de maux

Daffy désire de parler avec ses mots

''Pourquoi utilises-tu ces termes étranges

Que les autres peuvent prendre à leur grange

Ces images sont dérangées par les vers

Que tes idées sont pris de travers

Je te conseille de choisir la prose

Car elle va rendre sa compréhension plus rose''

* * *

-Ha, c'est plus confortable d'être en prose. Dit-il en s'étirant. Bon, on a des choses à discuter. Tu as des idées d'histoire mais elles sont mal arrangées. Tiens,je te donne une idée, pourquoi pas ajouter un autre personnage dans le récit pour épicer ton histoire ? Autre que ce lapin à grande oreille bien sûr.

Daffy se trouvait à côté de lui un épouvantail.

-C'est lui le personnage ? Je pensais à quelqu'un de plus vivant et plus raffiné.

-Avec plus d'humour et de personnalité.

-Et bah voilà, un vrai personnage! Je n'aurais pas dû le juger par son apparence.

Daffy vit de l'autre coté, son reflet en chair et en plume.

-Ha ! Qui fais-tu ici ?!

-Je suis ici parce que je suis Daffy Duck, le héro de cette histoire.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici,c'est mon histoire ! C'est moi le vrai Daffy Duck de la série de Looney Tunes! Et toi tu n'es qu'une fraude, un vol, un plagiat de moi-même.

-Je vais te le prouver que je suis le vrai canard.

-Moi,je vais te le prouver mieux !

Le canard de droite prit le mannequin de paille et le frappa d'un coup de furie sans éprouvé de la force à ses muscles.

-C'est bon,je l'ai renvoyé. Je devrais remercier mon doublon.

-Avec plaisir, mon pote !

Une voix caressa l'oreille de Daffy avec une frisson. Il remarqua que ça vient de sa bat avec le chapeau.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Tu parles ? Interroge le canard noir.

-Bien sûr, crois-tu que c'est une illusion ?Je t'ai vu depuis le départ.

-Quoi mais on ne t'a pas citer dans le texte, tu ne serais pas là !

-On ne m'avait pas cité parce que l'écrivain n'avait pas écrit. J'étais bien caché.

-Cela veut dire que tu ne fais pas partir de l'histoire ! C'est moi le héro de cette œuvre parce que mes mots sont inscrits , il n'y en avait pas ceux qui t'appartiennent!

-Je suis juste un personnage d'arrière plan qui t'a suivis derrière. Tu étais à l'étang, à la ferme, dans la ville urbaine derrière la vitre. Avec ta face quand tu as vu ton apparence ridicule ! Haha ! A l'opéra en tant que publique, dans l'espace je nageais pendant que tu étais en cendre désintégré par le martien, la prairie dont tu voulais avoir de l'argent à partir du puits mais tu as reçu un enclume en tant que récompense et pour finir, ici, moi en tant de bat.

-Donc, tu veux dire que tous ce que l'auteur a écrit faisait parti de la même histoire,là,maintenant ?

-Yep, surpris n'est-ce pas ?

-Et quel est le but que tu sois ici ?

-C'est mon rôle en tant que personnage mineur donné par l'auteur! Rebondissant, non ? Répond l'épouvantail avec sa tête qui se détachait et fait ensuite des bonds de ballon.

-Puff,tu es un personnage épouvantable ! Tu es une perte de temps !

Daffy lança le compagnon en paille vers la gauche avec ses deux bras.

-Attendez une minute, si l'auteur est derrière tous ça...Cela veut dire...

L'épouvantail fonça sur Daffy depuis la droite pour l'assommer.

-Ok!Assez, c'est assez ! Rugit-il avec fureur. Tu peux être le manipulateur de mots, de dialogues, d'événements, de décors et du temps mais tu es allé trop loin!

Daffy sort sa main de la page pour voler la plume de l'auteur.

-Maintenant que j'ai ta plume, je rédigerai mon histoire, je parlerai avec ma propre voix, je vais faire apparaître des objets à ma propre guise, j'utiliserai mon imagination pour afin rédiger, je contrôlerai le temps car c'est moi qui manipule l'histoire. Mes mouvements d'écrivains me permettent de rédiger tous ce que je veux, tu n'as plus le contrôle, la plume m'appartient, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! De ma plume qui danse, j'inscris mes proses et de l'autre, les histoires de ma plume, mes idées seront plus grandes, qu'elles prendraient toute la page. Avec mes expériences, je serai le maître de mon récit ! Ma puissance se présente comme l'ombre énorme de la couleur de mon plumage !...

Le monologue s'aplatit par un gros piano noir luisant, donnant l'opportunité à l'écrivain de récupérer sa plume d'expression posée au sol.

-Tu es méprisable...

L'auteur écrit ses derniers mots et achève son œuvre.

-Il faut penser fou pour écrire quelque chose de fou.

 _''C'est fini, les amis !''_


End file.
